


i will learn to love the skies i’m under

by miss_universe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, Fix-It, Found Family, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Personal Growth, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Brienne and Podrick slowly make their way to Tarth, where Jaime Lannister waits for them.





	1. Chapter 1

“I love that man.” Brienne says, staring up into the dark sky. The stars look back, and she wonders what they’re made of. Are they made of the souls that the Stranger takes? Are they the last remains of magic left in the world? No, if she has to choose anything, it will be that they are the light coming from unsheathed swords. A pleasant kind of satisfaction curls inside of her when she thinks of the stars being made of Valyrian steel, of Oathkeeper being made from stardust and wonder. Perhaps it is the other way around, and Valyrian steel is made from fallen stars. Stranger things have happened.

“A good man,” Pod replies from beside her, his voice soft. Her lips twitch upwards at his words, and she feels a soft sort of affection for her former squire. Most of the Seven Kingdoms would not agree. But like Jaime Lannister, Podrick Payne is also one of a kind. 

“Yes, she agrees, “but a man all the same.” She knows that Jaime is waiting for her on Tarth, but she is not in a hurry to go back to her home. He left her after all, said cruel words that cut her like no physical sword ever could. He survived and asked her permission after, which she granted, but she does not come at his beck and call. They may be married in the eyes of the Gods, but she is still her own.

Brienne loves him, but this journey is not about him. Her return home will be slow and quiet, something she has lacked all her adult life. Now she is sword to no one, has no duty. It is both frightening and refreshing, like the swooping in her stomach when she jumped off the cliffs at her home. She has molded herself into  _protector, avenger, knight, survivor, _ and while she is satisfied with that, she must discover who she is alone. 

Queen Sansa had dismissed her with a gentle smile and an overflowing portion of provisions, her blue eyes thawing from the mask of formality she usually wore. While Brienne was torn to leave her, she knew that the woman no longer needed her. She was a queen in her home, safe in the cold of the North. She had expected Pod to stay in Winterfell, or only travel as far as King’s Landing, but he had shaken his head adamantly. 

“Ser, I may be a knight now, but I will still follow you. I want to.” Who was she to argue? He was a grown man, and if she was honest with herself, if he had left she would’ve missed him terribly.

So they were on their way to Tarth, where they would have peace and permanence. Her father and husband wait for her, but she will take her time. She has traveled through most of Westeros, but she has never seen any of it. She thinks she might want to.


	2. Chapter 2

_“She’s hateful, and so am I.” _

_His hand fell from her cheek, and he turned away. To go to Cersei. Something lit up inside her, red lightning churning in her stomach. She watched him get on his horse and then opened her mouth. _

_“So you are hers, and she is yours, from today until the rest of your days?” She called out after him, reminding him that he was not just leaving his lover — he was leaving his wife. They had said their vows in the Godswoods, joining their hands and bowing their heads. They had spoken solemn vows to each other, and he was going back on his word. _ Oathbreaker ,_ she thought with a mixture of despair and anger, _ I name you Oathbreaker.

_His horse stopped moving for a moment, and he shuddered. She knew him, she knew her husband, and she knew he was crying. He didn’t turn around._

Brienne opens her eyes, staring up at the inside of the tent. For a moment, she does nothing but lay there, letting the chilled air shake her bones. She is grateful for the furs that Queen Sansa gave her, for without them she would be freezing. Winter is thawing, bit by bit, but it has not completely melted yet. That’s fine. She hasn’t either. 

She can hear Pod’s breathing on the other side of the tent, deep and slow. She sits up and rubs a hand across her face, grimacing at the wetness on her cheeks. She is thankful that the boy is still asleep, she wouldn’t want to distress him with her tears. 

She leaves the tent and bends down, scooping up a handful of snow and rubbing it against her face. It’s brutal, especially when she just woke up and the wind is blowing, but it does its job. She feels better, even with her nose and cheeks starting to numb. 

Still, even with the terrible start to her day, a quiet contentment rests inside of her. She has learned a new thing about herself — she does not like the cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these will probably continue to be short <3


	3. Chapter 3

“We have nothing better to do, m’lady.” Pod says, his brown eyes pleading with her. She wrinkles her nose, but he’s right. All they’re doing is sitting around the fire, waiting for their rabbit to cook. It’s a scrawny thing, will probably taste bitter and unfilling, but they have both gotten tired of dried meat. Something warm to fill their bellies, however small, will give them strength until they come across the next inn. 

Brienne sighs, but nods her head in acquiesce. She has a bit of trouble saying no to him, mainly because he doesn’t ever ask for much. He is her boy — even if he is a man now. She will always think of him as her boy, even when he will have sons of his own. He is the only important man in her life that she has never been disappointed by. Her father loves her, of course, but he also tried to arrange a marriage between her and Humfrey Wagstaff. Her brother died, leaving her alone. Her husband abandoned her in the cold, however noble his intentions were. 

_Podrick Payne, the most loyal squire to ever live, _ she muses. Fitting, but now he is a knight of his own right, and still he follows her. Tyrion had asked him to come with him to King’s Landing, but Pod denied him, even if it hurt to do it.  _“I’m sorry, my lord, but I belong with my lady-ser.”_ He had written back in a messy scrawl, _“I would be a fool to leave the service of the finest knight in Westeros, and she has taught me not to be a fool.” _

Brienne thinks that her and Pod are kindred spirits, in ways that even her lord husband cannot understand. All both of them ever wanted is to serve, to protect and defend. A little aimless left on their own, searching for something greater than themselves to pledge their service to. Pod has a soft heart, which Brienne understands. Her heart is soft too, a dangerous weakness in this world. And yet they can’t stop themselves from trying to make the world a bit better, trying to find that softness in others, or at least help defend the ones in danger of losing that same gentle quality. 

“Alright, you start.” She finally replies, turning the rabbit so the other side will start to cook. Pod gets bored on the road sometimes when they’ve stopped to eat and rest. When they’re riding, he is content to observe and focus on traveling, but when they stop he becomes jittery. They’ve developed a system. Brienne will spar with him for an hour before they eat, then while their food cooks and their stomaches rumble, Pod will think of games for them to play. It distracts him from his fidgeting and distracts her from hunger, along with getting to know one another better. Brienne had been surprised to learn that between them both, she was the chattier of the two, at least when it came to anyone but them. He had opened up a bit around Jaime, but then he left. She thinks that Pod might be more angry with her husband than herself, but she won’t bring it up.

He smiles at her, then says, “Blue.”

“Tarth.” She replies instantly. This game is about words. Every word he says, she has to say whatever she associates with that word. It’s a way to pass the time. 

“Trees.”

“Green.”

“Swords.”

“Fighting.” She gives Pod a look, one that says  _do better._ He takes the challenge.

“Horse.”

“Fast.”

“Wine.”

“Jaime.” It slips out, but before she can think about it he gives her another word.

“Jaime.”

“Ugh.” She groans, turning her attention back to the meat. It’s almost ready. Pod chuckles in amusement. 

“Ugh isn’t a word, m’lady-ser. I win.” 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is if i’m honest with you, just want to experiment a bit with brienne as a person and her relationship with pod. this probably won’t be long, but who knows? 
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoy!


End file.
